Switches are the most commonly employed element in virtually all electronic circuits. In general, a switch may be characterized as a device which selects or terminates a current path. Switches may comprise large electromechanical circuit breakers adapted to handle thousands of amperes or they may comprise microminiature solid state devices such as the switches which make up the logic gates of computing circuitry. In general, the present application is directed to a mechanical switch of the type adapted to switch moderate current loads in a variety of applications. In particular, the switches of the present invention are push button type switches and have broad utility in the fabrication of many consumer products such as vehicles, tools, and electrical appliances.
Switches of this type are well known in the art and examples thereof may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,308,440; 4,225,764; 4,175,222; 4,288,670; 4,345,128; 4,317,015, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Disclosed in the foregoing patents are small, relatively simple push-button switches of the type adapted to sequentially open and close a circuit or to sequentially switch power between two alternate circuits. In addition to the particular switch designs shown in the foregoing patents, there are known to those of skill in the art a variety of other configurations adapted for similar function.
A problem with all of the switches of this type found in the prior art is that they are prone to teasing. As used in reference to switching and in the context of the present disclosure, "teasing" is understood to refer to actuation of a switch from one state to another by slight manipulation of the actuator button of a pushbutton switch. By teasing a switch, a closed circuit may be opened or an opened circuit may be closed without fully actuating the switch to the other position. This lack of a positive and complete switch action can be a source of annoyance and in some instances a hazard to the switched equipment and possibly the operator. For example, in vehicular applications, push-button switches are frequently used to alternately activate and deactivate warning lights, engine control systems, climate controls and the like. Road vibration, or jostling by the operator can "tease " prior art switches thereby causing inadvertent brief periods of activation or deactivation of the associated control system. Obviously such transient switching effects are at best a nuisance and in some instances a serious hazard. In light of the foregoing it will be readily understood that there is a need and desire for eliminating tease in pushbutton electrical switches.
Prior art push-button switches generally operate by moving a contact member into and out of electrical communication with a pair of terminals and minute movement of the contacts can tease the switch so as to make and break electrical communication.
The present invention provides for an improved push-button type electrical switch insofar as the switch of the present invention is positively actuatable between its switched positions without being amenable to teasing. In addition to the foregoing, the switch of the present invention is simple and inexpensive to construct and easy to use and install. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion, description and claims which follow.